She's Just Bad
by Der Engel Der Illusionen
Summary: 1 Hay personas que eran malas por las circunstancias de la vida, otras por obligación, otras por capricho… pero unas eran malas por que haci eran, por que asi habían nacido… Sakura Uchiha era una de esas personas. Un poco de Incesto.


**She's Just Bad**

**Rango:** T  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Incesto, lenguaje obsceno.  
><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong> (Oneshot) Es un fic de prologo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Veía desde su cielo todo con aburrimiento, veía a su hermano como cargaba cariñosamente a su hija de 5 años llamada Sakura en honor a ella o eso era lo que todo el mundo había pensado, aunque ella sabía que esa no era precisamente la razón.

Suspiro con resignación ya habían pasado 10 años de ese día, 10 años del día de su muerte, en ese entonces ella, Sakura Uchiha tenía 21 años.

Recordó el como, el porque y a quien se debía su muerte, a Sasuke Uchiha, su hermano menor… aunque jamás lo había culpado… es mas, ni siquiera le interesaba, porque sabia que la culpa la tenia ella y nadie mas que ella.

Y el pensar eso, una pregunta que la ojiverde se hacia desde el día que se había ido a Francia a estudiar y le había roto el corazón a Sasuke (de una manera cruel), rondo por su mente.

Esa pregunta rondaba por su mente desde hace 13 años, y a pesar de que sabia perfectamente la respuesta, pensaba preguntarle a Sasuke cuando muriera y la buscara, pero no, necesitaba una respuesta ya… le preguntaría a Ino… después de todo, las dos se habían ido a París juntas y sabia todo sobre su relación con el pequeño Sasuke, que ahora contaba con 27 años. Estaba apunto de decir algo pero una molesta risa la hizo callar por 4ta vez en el día.

Bufando exasperada giro la cabeza para ver de que tanto se reía esa estúpida cuando vio la razón, la rubia estaba riéndose como loca porque el imbécil de Sai al parecer se había caído y mientras ella se reía el intentaba levantarse reclamándole molesto que en vez de estarse riendo debería de ayudarlo, haciendo reír aun mas esta.

Aparto la mirada, rodo los ojos y suspiro con aburrimiento, 1 semana después de su muerte, la estúpida de Ino, su mejor amiga, se había suicidado por que el tío de esta, Sai, a pesar de amarla había terminado su relación con ella, argumentando que era lo mejor para ella, además de que su primo el hijo de este, Taichí, no quería saber nada de ella después de que hubiera descubierto que Ino había tenido una relación con su padre al mismo tiempo que tenia una con el.

Volteo la mirada a Ino de nuevo, que ahora se encontraba abrazada de Sai, que después de enterarse de la muerte de la ojiazul también se había suicidado, desde entonces los dos vivían con ella en su cielo, un cielo que creo especialmente para ella y Sasuke. Observo como Sai le susurraba algo en el oído e Ino lo veía con amor.

Recordó que había visto desde arriba el escándalo que se había armado, cuando toda la familia Yamanaka se entero de la relación de Ino y Sai... y sonrió con burla, Ino no había pensado como ella, ella no lo había calculado bien, ella había pensado con el corazón no con la cabeza.

Borro su sonrisa… con el corazón… hubo ocasiones en que ella deseo tener uno, aunque lo tuvo en algún momento de su vida, pero fue antes de enterarse en una conversación lo que Mikoto y su padre le ocultaron durante años con tanto celo y ella argumentaba que era la razón de todo… la razón de su maldad, así que después de eso solo lo desecho como algo que simplemente no te importa, en ese entonces tenia 12 años.

Bufo con exasperación cuando Ino beso a Sai de una manera pasional y hasta algo vulgar así que echándole una ultima mirada a Sasuke acerco a ellos, tenia que hablar con la rubia y tenia que ser pronto, antes de que volvieran a perderse como hace 3 horas, y para perder el tiempo había estado mirando a Sasuke y a su familia: la hermosa hija de este llamada Sakura y la sentimental y ridícula idiota que tenia por esposa Ayumi Kimura o bueno Uchiha.

.- Bueno Ino ¿quieres parar? me das asco cuando actúas como una zorra urgida.- Le dijo Sakura de manera fría, Ino tan solo sonrió, Sai la miro con molestia a lo que Sakura rodó los ojos y le ignoro, le valía madre lo que el pensara sobre ella.

.- ¿Envidia?.- Pregunto Ino mirándola con triunfo, Sai con burla, la Uchiha ni se si multo.

.- ¿De ti?, ¿bromeas verdad? no sentí envidia de ti viva, mucho menos ahora de muerta.- Respondió con frialdad esta haciendo que la rubia la mirara con una falsa inocencia.

.- ¿Enserio? no te molesta que yo disfrute de mi amor con mi Sai mientras tu tienes que esperar a Sasuke otros… ¿que? ¿40 años?.- Ino sonrió había ganado o eso creía al ver la expresión de Sakura que era algo que interpreto como odio puro.

Sakura quiso ahorcarla, ¡joder! ya había estado soportándola por 25 años, 15 de vivas y 10 de muertas y otros ¿40?... no estaba segura de soportarlo… cuando de la nada, una idea cruzo por su mente y sonrió con maldad, haciendo que Ino y Sai se sorprendieran, la peli rosa tenía años sin sonreír así.

.- ¿40 años? sinceramente yo le calculo 15, y tu sabes que nunca me equivoco.- Respondió la ojiverde sin interés volteando a su derecha, para después mirarla con malicia, provocándole un escalofrió a la rubia, Sakura era capas de cualquier cosa menos matar a Sasuke o provocar la muerte de este o eso creía ella… Sakura no se atrevería o ¿si?.

.- Gane.- Ino no dijo nada, debío de habérselo esperado, Sakura siempre ganaba.- Ahora si me permites Sai, tengo que hablar con Ino, así que mueve tu enorme culo cerda.-Ordeno la peli rosa empezando a caminar, provocando la curiosidad de la otra chica, ya que desde que estaban muertas jamás habían hablado las dos solas.

.- ¿De que quieres hablar que no podamos hablar con Sai aquí?.- Respondió Ino con curiosidad haciendo que Sakura la mirara cansada ¿no podía simplemente callarse y seguirla?, estaba apunto de lanzarle groserías y una que otra aventada de madre, pero se contuvo.

.- Necesito preguntarte algo sobre "eso".- Respondió Sakura con simpleza, haciendo que Ino cambiara su expresión y empezara a seguirla seria. La Uchiha y ella jamás había hablado de ese eso, el día que Sakura se fue a Francia y dejo a su ¨hermanito¨ (que era como la rubia lo llamaba) Sasuke que tenia, en ese entonces, casi 14 años y estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

Ese fue el único día en que vio a Sakura vulnerable.

.- Bien ¿y de que quieres hablar?.- Pregunto Ino al estar alejadas de Sai.

.- Se que la pregunta te va parecer estúpida y aunque se la respuesta… no dejo de pensar en ello… Ino ¿te parece que soy un monstruo?.- Pregunto con seguridad, Ino estaba apunto de reírse y decirle "ya enserio" pero se contuvo al ver el rostro de Sakura el cual era de completa confusión así que simplemente bufo con burla.

.- ¿Sigues pensando en eso?.- Pregunto la rubia, sabia por que Sakura lo preguntaba, Sasuke se lo había gritado "ese día" cuando Sakura le dijo que solo lo había usado... que el no le interesaba.

.- ¿Como lo sabes?.- Pregunto Sakura ligeramente sorprendida.

.- Sasuke me lo contó el día que… bueno, moriste y se entero de que estabas embarazada de el.- Respondió mirándola, la peli rosa asintió.

.- ¿Lo crees?

.- No, jamás eh creído eso, es cierto que cometiste muchos errores.- Respondió Ino.

¿Errores?

¡Pero claro que había cometido errores!... demasiados pensó Sakura, y hasta se había dado tiempo para numerarlos.

.- Pero jamás te considerado un monstruo, tan solo creo que eres mala.- Le dijo sonriéndole.

.- ¿Mala?.- Pregunto Sakura sacada de onda… ¿solo eso?… le había destrozado la vida a muchos y solo era ¿mala?.

.- Si, solo mala, simplemente mala.- Le confirmo extrañada, ¿Qué creía que era una santa o que?.

.- Pero es por una razón yo….- Sakura no pudo terminar puesto que Ino prediciendo lo que iba a decir la interrumpió cansada de esa excusa.

.- Sakura no le eches la culpa a Mikoto y a tu padre, tu eres mala desde antes de eso.- La miro con reproche debía dejar de echarle la culpa a la pobre de Mikoto que solo la había amado y tratado como una hija.

.- Claro que no.

.- Por supuesto que si, ¿recuerdas aquel día que teníamos 8 años y atropellaron a Yuki?.- Le pregunto Ino con tristeza, a pesar del tiempo no podía sacarse a Yuki de la cabeza.

¿Yuki? ¿Quién jodidos era esa?

.- ¿Yuki?.- Pregunto Sakura extrañada.

.- Si Sakura, Yuki ¡no me jodas! ¡No me digas que no acuerdas de ella!.- Reprocho la rubia con molestia… después de todo lo que ella había echo por las dos ¿tenia el descaro de olvidarla?.

.- Ah no

.- Yuki la chica que nos seguía a todos lados, nuestra amiga de la infancia, la chica que te presente en mi fiesta de cumpleaños cuando cumplí 8 ¿lo recuerdas? la pecosita de coletas, cabello castaño, ¿grandes ojos pardos?... ¿la hermana menor de Ten Ten?.- Trato de hacerle recordar y al recordar a Sakura le vino una pulsada de culpa.

Kamiya, Yuki Kamiya, claro que la recordaba… sobre todo por como había terminado… por culpa de ella…

Había cosas que Ino no sabia, y era mejor que siguieran así…

.- Ah Yuki ¿y?.- Respondió Sakura fingiendo indiferencia.

.- Si Yuki, ¿recuerdas cuando la atropellaron? tu te reíste y…- Sakura soltó una carcajada burlona interrumpiendo a Ino (y provocándole un susto de muerte), ese recuerdo seguía haciéndola reír… pero no exactamente por el accidente... si no por otra cosa...

.- Claro claro ¿y?

.- Y tu te reíste, fue ahí que supe que eras mala, bueno lo sospeche ya después de lo de Mikoto lo comprobé.- Le respondió con simpleza.

Sakura cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar ese día, pero por alguna razón no pudo, si no que recordó a Yuki.

Algo que la rubia no sabia, era que ella había provocado ese accidente, recordó cuando Ino había ido por helado para las 3 dejando a Sakura y a Yuki solas jugando con aquella pelota amarilla que la chica estaba estrenando para aburrimiento de la peli rosa, recordó que se les había ido y para recuperarla tenían que cruzar la calle algo que las madres de las 3 les tenían prohibido, y en ves de pedirle a Mikoto o a la madre de Yuki que fuera a recuperarla, a pesar de que Yuki no quería ir la obligo… y por consecuencia la habían atropellado.

Por otro lado, otra cosa que Ino no sabia (y tal vez era una de las peores cosas que Sakura había echo) era que Yuki no había muerto a los 15 años por salvarlas, si no que Sakura la había orillado al suicidio.

Sacudió la cabeza, la muy estúpida se había suicidado por débil no por su culpa y aun así no se atrevía a contarle eso a Ino.

.- Pero bueno, que me dices de los de mis "amantes" como tu los llamas.- Intento cambiar de tema pero luego se arrepintió ya que recordó que le había arruinado la vida a varios.

.- Bueno, solo usaste para... protegerte y vengarte ¿no?

.- Si, pero les hice cosas horribles a varios

.- Pues si, pero ellos también tuvieron la culpa.- Respondió a Ino simplemente dejando a Sakura algo pensativa.

.- Eso creo

.- Tú nunca los amaste y ellos lo sabían

Si, y Sakura también lo sabía... los recordó a todos…

No había amado a Kakashi a quien solo había usado para vengarse de su madre.

No había amado a Orochimaru a quien solo había usado para vengarse y protegerse de Kabuto.

No había amado a Sasori a quien solo había usado para vengarse de Tayuya, humillarla y ganar el respeto de los estudiantes de su escuela, a quien también había usado para perder su virginidad y posteriormente usar a Kakashi.

No había amado a su tío Madara a quien había usado para levantarse el ego… el orgullo, ya que si podía seducirlo significaría que podía con cualquier cosa y así fue.

No había amado a Hiashi Hyuga a quien había usado para descubrir el plan de la compañía de este y dárselo a su padre Fugaku para que este consiguiera aquel contrato multimillonario y ella ganara la admiración de su familia.

No había amado a Neji a quien había usado para acercarse a Hiashi Hyuga.

No había amado a Minato Namizake, el mejor amigo de su padre al cual había usado para, bueno no sabia porque, suspiro, probablemente el era al único que no había usado y la razón era que desde siempre lo había deseado, y mucho, el era algo así como su fantasía y su amor imposible.

No había amado a ese griego amigo de Ino con enorme y delicioso miembro con quien se había pasado teniendo sexo en su cumpleaños 18, a quien había utilizado para satisfacer lo que Sasuke no le daba en ese entonces… y para quitárselo de la cabeza.

Ni mucho menos a su prometido franco-japonés Michael Utada con el que iba a casarse y con el que había terminado su compromiso el día que ella murió, ¿la razón? … la misma por la que se había comprometido… la misma de su muerte… la misma de su partida...

Sasuke… al cual tampoco había amado, ya que ella tan solo quería vengarse de Mikoto y este era el preferido de ella… y aunque probablemente jamás sabría cuando fue que Sasuke se convirtió en su mundo (por así decirlo)… ella solo estaba obsesionada con el y lo deseaba con locura, siempre diría eso, jamás diría que se había enamorado de el… por que no era cierto.

.- Eres una perra, una cruel y manipuladora perra. Eres solo mala Sakura.- Le dijo Ino sonriendo con malicia al recordar lo que Sakura les hizo a mucha gente, pero luego al ver la cara de ella se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, creyendo que la había herido.

Así que eso era… mala… ¿solo eso?, rió internamente… a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de nada. Si estuviera viva seguiría en los mismos pasos, si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo, haría de nuevo lo mismo… cometería los mismos errores.

Sonrió con arrogancia, haciendo que la culpa de Ino desapareciera, la adoraba, Sakura era tan fuerte de mente, le valía madre lo que los demás pensaran, ella no seguía reglas, las hacia y manipulaba a los demás para que las siguieran... la maldad de Sakura no tenia limite.

Pero bueno... Así era Sakura, ella simplemente era mala… y punto.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Es todo… ¿Qué les parece? este es un especie de prologo, siempre eh querido una Sakura insensible, mala, eh leído fics en que la convierten en mala pero luego ella se arrepiente y luego me dije y ¿si no lo hiciera?

Y surgió esto… esta algo confuso, lo se, como les digo es una especie de prologo… sobre lo de su cielo, Sakura peco demasiado, no esta en el cielo pero tampoco en el infierno, esta en un intermedio de ambos, en esa parte me inspire en el libro THE LOVELY BONES de Alice Sebold…

En fin espero que les haga gustado y los espero en el fic de conti, GIRL IN THE EXCESS…

Ahora si...

**¿Un review? :3**


End file.
